


Falling

by oneswiftchance



Series: What Ifs and Maybes [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Artists!Day6, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-31 17:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneswiftchance/pseuds/oneswiftchance
Summary: Cara is afraid only of four things: (1) riding the taxi alone at night, (2) getting drunk and ending up doing stupid things, (3) cockroaches, and (4) ending connections and relationships that took time to be built.And Jae? He doesn’t like losing people he welcomed in his life.





	1. Chapter 1

JYP Entertainment, more popularly known as JYPE, is perhaps the hottest and coolest workplace to exist to date in the country. Anyone who passes by the agency’s building will be left in awe of the modern design of the façade. What more when one goes inside? Running into famous personalities in the music scene is one thing, but the facilities, homey modern interior, high-end equipment, and organic food are to-die for.

JYPE is home to multi-talented, multi-awarded, multi-diverse set of artists and songwriters in the country. Almost all, if not all, of the songs released by the artists here become instant hits—from girl groups, to boy groups, to band and solo artists, you name it.

With the reputation of the company, it is true that it takes finding a needle in the haystack to get in and work here. But if one is as lucky as Cara Alvarez, opportunity—nay, JYPE—will knock on your door.

It was not because of Cara’s connection to Mitch Salvador, the rising songwriter in the agency, that got her in the company. Cara’s voice alone could get her in as a trainee and debut as a singer in a few months.

Mitch has been working under JYPE since a month after college graduation. From being an apprentice, she was given projects for side tracks of albums produced under the label. Last year, she was given her biggest break yet: to compose the title track for Itzy (JYPE’s newest girl group) and be in charge of their debut album. About time, as Cara would say.

Here’s where Cara first got entangled with the company.

Mitch asked for Cara’s help and most honest opinion on the songs she’s doing, even if it meant hurting her feelings. Cara, the great best friend that she is, critiqued the songs and lyrics, until Mitch asked her to be her co-composer, and eventually, she recorded the demos for those songs.

Upon hearing the demos Cara recorded for the songs she and Mitch wrote, Jinyoung Park (aka JYP), CEO of the label who is known for keeping talents within his radar, talked to her and scouted her as a talent. She was offered a once-in-a-lifetime chance to be a trainee and debut as a singer under the label, but she politely rejected the offer.

On the first comeback of Itzy, Cara still worked alongside Mitch. The reception of the fans for the tracks they did on the second album was better and warmer than the previous ones. The Big Boss instead offered Cara to be a composer under the label.

The first three things one needs to know about Cara are these: one, she was born to be perform, hence her career as a theater actress; two, she picked up composition as a hobby back in college because of Mitch; and three, she likes challenging herself and her limits.

The second offer, she graciously accepted on one condition: that she be allowed to perform on plays and musicals.

She might have sounded demanding when she requested that she be allowed to still do theater when she’s offered to work in the most successful record label in the country, but what can she do? Theater is her first love. Thank the theater gods JYP approved.

“Earth to Cara, do you copy?” asked the guy sitting across her. Cara is currently in a newly-opened burger joint blocks away from the agency, having lunch with Jaehyung “Jae” Park, the charismatic lead guitarist of Day6, as he would introduce himself. 

Jae and Cara have this arrangement wherein lunch is Jae’s treat if Cara buys him breakfast. Usually, lunch is more expensive. Since this morning, she bought him breakfast, lunch is on him today.

“Were you spacing out again?” Jae asked, but Cara just raised an eyebrow.

“Since when did I space out?” she asked him back but he just shook his head and adjusted the glasses he is wearing.

Jae. Lanky, as most people would describe him. But for Cara, he is tall, used-to-be-blond-now-black-haired, gorgeous Jae especially with his glasses on.

“Clearly, just now. I told you that the song you made with Mitch is playing but you did not respond. Obviously, you weren’t paying attention.” He took a bite of his lunch. Jae likes it when he states the obvious as if he’s a detective who just had this  _ Eureka! _ moment and suddenly the case is solved. It’s one of his traits that annoys Cara, but if it makes him happy, so be it. She just lets it slide. It’s hard to argue with Jae. The guy thrives on debates. And he will not give up until he wins.

Cara tried to focus on the music playing in the restaurant to confirm what he said. It is one of the songs she and Mitch wrote together. Of course, she could not help but squeal a bit. It still excites her when she hears the songs they composed in public places, even if they were released last year.

“Now she’s back on earth, ladies and gents.” Jae spreads his arms upon teasing Cara.

“Just finish your lunch already. FYI, I was thinking of ways to spend your money on lunch,” she half-lied.

“You’ve been saying that for nine months already, C.”

There he goes again with his term of endearment.

Cara has a love-hate relationship with Jae calling him C. She likes it when he does it because she is the only person he calls C, thus it sounds special. But she hates it, too, because when he does, her heart throbs. She hates it when it does.


	2. Chapter 2

Jae and Cara drove back to the agency after lunch. The whole trip back was silent, except for the music playing from the radio. They could have just walked since the new place they checked out was only minutes away from the agency, but Jae insisted that he drives.

Upon entering the parking lot of the agency, Jae cleared his throat and broke the silence. “What are you guys up to later?”

“I’ll be recording the demo later with Mitch. We’re only a few songs away anyway,” Cara replied.

It has been weeks since Cara and Mitch started working on the new album for Itzy. They are almost done with their work, which means preparing for next week’s evaluation (wherein the tracklist will be finalized) comes next.

“Can I drop by later?” Jae asked as he turned off the engine.

“Don’t you have work to do? Won’t the guys look for you?” Cara unbuckled her seatbelt and grabbed her phone.

They got out of the car when Jae replied, “We’re still taking a break, I think.”

“You think?” Cara raised an eyebrow on Jae. “You’re not even sure?”

As they walk towards the entrance of the agency, Cara’s phone rang. A call from Brian, the bassist of Day6.

“Hey, Cara, are you with Jae? I think he doesn’t have his phone with him. He was not answering my calls.”

“Hello, too, Bri,” Cara answered. “Yeah, I’m with him. We just got back. I’ll tell him you called.”

Upon ending the call, Cara raised her phone and told Jae, “See? They’re looking for you. Now go do some work.”

On the elevator, Cara and Jae parted ways. Jae proceeded to their band’s practice room, and Cara went straight to the studio where she and Mitch have been working.

Mitch was looking through the lyrics of the songs they were going to record for the day. She did not notice Cara until she sat beside her. She shifted her eyes quickly from the papers she was holding, to Cara, and back, and sips from the cup of coffee she was holding.

“How’s lunch?” Mitch asked.

It has been nine months since Cara first entered the famous JYPE Building, and it has been a month since she became a real employee here. But nowhere in that span of time did Mitch ever ask her about lunch, not even during college, not ever.

Mitch pursed her lips and tried to hide her smile. Cara shook her head. She knew Mitch was just teasing her. She has been, ever since the day Cara told her everything there is to know about her college crush, the only thing she kept from her best friend. She had to bear all the teasing. She knew Mitch would not let it slide. After all, it was a big secret she kept and Mitch was left clueless.

“Did you even eat lunch?” Cara asked her.

Mitch nodded as a response. “I was with Dowoon and Wonpil.” She looked at Cara and handed her the lyrics. “Let’s get started?”

As Mitch is the lead composer, she will direct not only the demo, but also the actual recording of the songs that will be approved for the album. This part Cara watches from behind despite the previous projects she did with Mitch (except during demo recordings because she’s the one recording). There are a lot of things she still has to learn, as Mitch’s apprentice.

Working with Mitch is another love-hate relationship Cara needs to bear. Knowing each other’s work ethics is one thing. But even if they are best friends, their personalities (and sometimes style) clash.

But Mitch has been in this industry longer than her, and she respects Mitch’s seniority. Besides having more experience, Mitch is a talented composer, another reason why Cara respects her.

The recording of the first two songs scheduled today went smoothly. Only a few takes and they were done, thanks to Cara’s perfect pitch and Mitch’s spot-on directions. In the middle of the break before the last recording, Cara saw Jae entering the studio. Jae glanced at her through the glass panel separating the controls from the recording booth. She waved at him when their eyes met. He quickly saluted at her.

When Cara went out of the booth and went to the control room, she caught Mitch shooing Jae away. 

“Jae, let me have Cara for the rest of the day please. You two spent lunch together,” Mitch was standing with both hands on her hips. 

“I’ll just hang in here, Mitch. I’m not going to take her.” Jae sat comfortably on the sofa behind the controls and looked at Cara’s direction.

“Just go back to your band. We can’t afford distraction.” Mitch sat on her spot and went back to the computer.

“Why are you even here? Brian will look for you again.” Cara sat beside Jae.

“Told you I’m just hanging around. Besides, the boys know where I am.”

Cara shifted her gaze from Jae to Mitch and back to Jae. “You don’t want Mitch o get mad at you, do you?” she whispered, hoping Mitch will not hear. That got Jae on his feet and saying goodbye in a blink of an eye.

When Jae left the room, Mitch turned to Cara. “How come he left when you told him to?” She asked, her brows knitted in confusion.

Cara bit her lower lip and shrugged. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Mitch just shook her head. “Nothing,” she replied. But Cara felt it was not just  _ nothing _ . There is always something with Mitch. And just the way she looked at her gave her chills. There is no other secret she is keeping from her.

Cara then stood and said, “Ready when you are, Mitch.” She got another bottle of water to bring inside the recording booth. Mitch nodded back, which means they should resume their recording.


End file.
